User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon VS History. Gliscor vs Dracula
Now that I've been well prepared enough (and by that I mean a single day), My new series is starting up. In this series, I'll be writing battles in a weird way, as in, I'll be pitting 693+ pokemon against some form of historical person. So, to start things off, I'll go with a pokemon that anyone who actually reads this knows. Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokemon, versus the only opponent that would make sense, Count Dracula. This is the first match-up in something I hope to be long and popular. So, like... I'll be working harder on this than I did for some of the RBoGU stuff. Anyway, here comes the two vampires of your nightmares! BLEH! Locations Gliscor's Location: Shabboneau Castle Count Dracula's Location: Bran Castle Narrator 1 Narrator 2 Narrator 3 (You'll see what that means soon.) Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY TODAYS BATTLE GLISCOR, THE FANG SCORP POKEMON VERSUS COUNT DRACULA BEGIN Gliscor I am hanging upside down, you thought I got it from you? At least I don’t die at the end of my swoop I got a tail with enough poison to end a Nosferatu Gliscor faints out Dracula’s rhymes like it was overdue! I am a scorpion-bat, I don’t need to bite someone to know that Unlike this count, My players don’t need any of Bram Stoker’s crap Here’s another twist, that’ll send everyone into a mania This count is actually from transsexual transylvania Count Dracula Bleh! you can’t beat me! I was born in the darkness! While you evolved with max friendship by a second-tier heartless You think your giant claws can stop Vlad the Impaler? How about you pray to Arceus, your apparent Lord and Savior? Let this sink in like my Fangs, my rhymes will leave you speechless My Ice-Cold words will leave you hurt like a 4x weakness! This is my Epistolary, you aren’t needed in Sinnoh! Dracula will defeat this ''disgusting, horrible ''ZERO! Gliscor I shouldn’t Glion this battle, but me, a Zero? Dracula couldn’t live to be Mina’s hero! This is an elite coverup, out of all Dracula’s done Except for the fact he think’s he’s already won Ask Van Helsing, I’m so fast he would never catch me! I’d fly around the world before you could even step to me, see? I’ll hack you, Night Slash you, and then rest above the earth’s crust And before they know it, This myth will be turned to dust Count Dracula Coming from a mon with 354 max HP You can’t kill me, your attack is far lower than your speed I am a count! you are a fictional scorpion with wings! you could at least make a better attempt at rhyming against me You think you're clever, but in the end anime logic beats you to the core It doesn’t matter what you say, because all I hear is “Gliscor” WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EEEEEEEPIC ~Zubats shoot out of nowhere~ RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY Who Won? Gliscor Count Dracula Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts